


Some Much Needed Assistance

by ArrowGirl20



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Kara comes to help.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl20/pseuds/ArrowGirl20
Summary: Oliver receives some help from an old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Oliver and Kara's and Felicity and Kara's friendship. I hope we get to see more of it in the future. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

The old floor boards of the abandoned house creaked under Oliver’s solid weight. The sound of his breathing was the only thing that could be heard. With his bow aimed to fire at any moving object, Oliver slowly preceded through the second story hall.

“I really wish you would have brought someone as back up, Green Arrow.” Felicity’s worried, but annoyed voice came through the comms.

Oliver sighed, “I know, Overwatch, but we gave every one the night off remember?”

Felicity let out a sigh of her own. “Yes, I remember. Doesn’t mean that I like you going into an abandoned house looking for a meta human with super strength who escaped Iron Heights, alone.”

Oliver didn’t have time to reply because the said Meta human just moved into Oliver’s field of vision.

“You move, an arrow goes into your leg.” Oliver called out in his scary Green Arrow voice. That didn’t seem to phase the guy one bit, for he turned around and charged Oliver.

Oliver didn’t have time to release his Arrow before the guy was on top of him. He was throwing some pretty hard punches Oliver had to admit. Oliver gathered himself before fighting back. There were several minutes of hard blows and blocked punches, but still the escaped convict kept fighting.

Sweat was pouring down Oliver’s face and his breathing was coming out in shallow pants, but Oliver would not let this psycho win. He was the Green Arrow for goodness sake. No Meta human was going to take him down.

Oliver didn’t realize that the convict had pushed him up against a broken window on the second floor, so when he was suddenly falling, Oliver didn’t even have time to reach behind him for his grappling hook arrow.

 He waited to hit the ground, but he never did. Oliver opened his eyes in shock.

Oliver was hanging in midair, held up by none other than, Supergirl, herself.

“I got a call from Overwatch, she said you could use some back up.” Kara called from where she was floating above him. Oliver let out a sigh of relief.

“Yes, I could.” Oliver called up to her. Kara nodded and set Oliver safely on the ground before joining him.

“What do we have?” Kara asked as she followed Oliver back inside the house.

“Escaped convict, who is a Meta human with super strength. He giving me one hell of a fight.” Oliver whispered back. He led Kara up the flight of stairs to the second story. They found the convict seated by the broken window he pushed Oliver out of.

The convict got up again. Preparing for another fight no doubt, but this time Oliver had back up. Oliver and Kara took turns fighting until the convict lay unconscious on the floor.

“I’ll fly him to Iron Heights and meet you back at the Arrow bunker, okay?” Kara said hauling the man up into the air. Oliver nodded and then Kara was off.

Oliver pressed his comms button and spoke, “Thanks for the back up.”

“Anytime, my love.” Felicity spoke back over the link.

By the time Oliver got back to the bunker, Kara was already dressed in civilian clothes and chatting with Felicity.

Felicity jumped up from her seat to give Oliver a quick kiss on the lips.

 Oliver stepped back from Felicity and walked over to Kara. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Oliver said,

“Thanks for the assistance, Kara, but what are you doing on our earth? No more alien attacks I hope.”

Kara shook her head, “Nope, just visiting Barry and when Barry got the call that you could use some assistance, I quickly volunteered to help. I missed you guys.”

Felicity smiled and wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulder and replied, “We missed you too. You have to come and visit us more often.”

Oliver nodded his head in agreement.

“Of course I’ll come and visit more often, but since I am here right now, who’s up for ice cream. My treat.” Kara bounced on her toes in excitement.

Both Oliver and Felicity agreed, and after Oliver changed out of his suit, they all went to get Star City’s best ice cream.

 

The End.


End file.
